Llámame Evans
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si, James y Lily sobreviven al ataque de Voldemort, y el hermano gemelo de Harry, Dylan, es elegido como el Niño-Que-Vivió? Después de una gran pelea con James por Harry, Lily se divorcia de él y se lleva a Harry con ella, y se muda a Francia para comenzar una nueva vida. Esta es la Historia de Lily y Harry Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Será bastante Diferente a las Historias de Harry Abandonado por sus Padres a favor de su Hermano. Si fue Abandonado, pero Parcialmente. Lily lo crío.

-Este Harry no asistirá a Hogwarts, Sino a la Academia Magfca Beauxbatons.

-Teniendo en cuenta que asiste a Beauxbatons, Harry vivirá en Francia, En concreto París.

-También a diferencia de otras. Realmente Harry no es el Niño-Que-Vivió, Si es su Hermano.

-Ademas de una Cicatriz en su Frente, Harry no tendrá nada que lo Conecte a Voldemort.

-Tampoco sera un Horrocrux.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

" **Llámame Evans"**  
 **"Capitulo I"**  
 **"El Comienzo"**

* * *

15 de enero de 1982.

* * *

Lily Evans, antes conocida como Lily Potter, estaba haciendo un viaje de ida desde Inglaterra a la ciudad de París en el avión privado de su padrino, para comenzar su nueva vida lejos del Mundo Mágico Ingles, y todo el dolor y el desamor que le quedaba detrás en Inglaterra. Estaba sentada en silencio en su asiento y hojeaba una revista Muggle que le había proporcionado la azafata, mientras el avión volaba alto sobre el cielo nocturno en su camino a la ciudad de París, Para comenzar una Nueva Vida lejos de Inglaterra.

En el asiento junto a ella estaba su hijo de dieciocho meses, Harry Evans, de Nacimiento Harry Potter, que dormía plácidamente en su asiento para bebé, completamente agotado por los acontecimientos de la semana pasada. Hace aproximadamente un año, en la noche del 31 de julio de 1980 alrededor de las 11:55 P.m. Lil1y había dado a luz a dos niños gemelos, a quienes ella y su esposo luego llamaron Harry y Dylan.

Harry era mayor que Dylan por diez minutos, y había heredado el pelo y los ojos de Lily, mientras que Dylan nació con el pelo y los ojos de James. Realmente no eran Gemelos, Sino Hermanos Fraternos (1). Por eso, Aunque hayan nacido casi al mismo tiempo, Eran tan diferentes en apariencia.

Harry era el más callado de los dos, nunca hacía un escándalo incluso cuando tenía un pañal sucio o tenía hambre, mientras que Dylan siempre era el primero en despertar a todos en la casa con su constante llanto. Los Potter habían vivido felices en piezas durante todo un año, hasta que hace aproximadamente cinco meses y medio, Albus Dumbledore llegó a su casa y les informó de una profecía que pondría a los niños en peligro de Voldemort, y la familia tuvo que entrar en escondiéndose bajo el hechizo Fidelius, con Sirius Black como el Guardián Secreto.

Habían estado escondidos durante dos meses después del primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, cuando a Sirius se le ocurrió la idea de cambiar Guardianes Secretos, con Peter Pettigrew, y dejar a Sirius como el señuelo, de modo que si era capturado no sería capaz de decirle a alguien dónde estaban.

Pensando que era un plan perfecto ya que sus enemigos ya sospechaban que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto debido a su estrecha relación con los Potter, y el cambio se hizo y Peter se convirtió en el nuevo Guardián Secreto.

Pero resultó ser una mala idea, porque al final Peter los traicionó a todos a Voldemort y reveló la ubicación oculta de Potter una semana después de que se hizo el cambio.

Voldemort lideró un ataque contra la casa, y después de una breve batalla con James y Lily, simplemente aturdió a los dos padres, planeando lidiar con ellos más tarde tan pronto como se deshizo de los gemelos primero, y se dirigió a la guardería.

Nadie sabía realmente lo que pasó esa noche, pero todo lo que alguien realmente entendió fue que Voldemort finalmente había sido derrotado por un niño de un año cuando intentó lanzar la maldición asesina sobre él.

Cuando Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden llegaron a la escena, rápidamente revivieron a Lily y James, y todos se apresuraron a subir al cuarto de los niños, temiendo lo peor para los mellizos, solo para tener una vista sorprendente. Encontraron al joven Dylan Potter sentado en el piso de la habitación de los niños junto a la forma inconsciente de su hermano, chillando frente al montón de túnicas y ceniza junto a la Varita de Voldemort.

Ambos muchachos fueron llevados a San Mungo para un chequeo, solo para descubrir que ambos estaban bien y aún gozan de buena salud, aunque la única señal de que los dos niños fueron lastimados, eran la cicatriz en forma de estrella en la frente de Dylan, y una en forma de Rayo para Harry, y el residuo sobrante de la Maldición Asesina que rodea a ambos niños. Ambas cicatrices fueron tratadas rápidamente antes de enviarlas a casa con sus padres.

Una vez que los chicos estaban de vuelta a casa, Dumbledore no tardó en llegar a una decisión que ya Dylan fue el único de los gemelos todavía despierto cuando Voldemort había encontrado su fin, entonces debe haber sido Dylan que venció el señor oscuro, y a partir de ese día fue en adelante conocido como el Niño que vivió en el mundo mágico, y Peter Pettigrew fue rastreado y capturado y sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. En las últimas semanas desde esa fatídica noche, los Potter finalmente pudieron regresar a sus vidas normales, cuando Lily comenzó a notar un patrón en cómo su esposo trataba a Harry y eso comenzaba a molestarla.

Antes del ataque de Voldemort, James solía tratar a los dos muchachos por igual, siempre tomándose el tiempo para ducharlos a los dos con su amor cada vez que podía, especialmente a Harry a quien adoraba y llamaba a su pequeño hijo. Pero ahora que Dylan era considerado el salvador del mundo de los magos, James parecía haber olvidado por completo a Harry, ignorando al chico si estaba en la habitación y pasando todo el tiempo mimando a Dylan.

Incluso Remus y Sirius habían cambiado desde esa noche. Cuando nacieron los niños, Sirius había sido nombrado como el padrino de Harry, mientras que Remus se convirtió en el de Dylan. Como James, Sirius volcó toda su atención en Dylan, bañando al niño con amor y atención cada vez que venía de visita, y apenas reconocía a Harry, excepto que a veces le daba una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

De los tres hombres, Remus Lupin parecía realmente seguir cuidando a Harry tanto como Lily, y mientras Sirius y James estaban adulando a James, a Remus a veces se lo veía jugando con Harry para asegurarse de que el chico no se sintiera excluido. de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo. Más bien parecía que Remus era el Padrino de Harry en de Sirius.

Al ver el descuido de que su esposo ahora mostraba a su hijo mayor, Lily había intentado varias veces hacer que James le prestara más atención a Harry, siempre riñéndolo por ignorar a su hijo en favor del otro, e incluso yendo tan lejos como tomando Dylan, se alejó de James en un intento de que prestara atención a Harry, pero eso solo hizo enojar a James y terminaron en una pelea a gritos sobre quién estaba descuidando a qué hijo, que los dejó sin hablarse durante días, y el dos de ellos comenzaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

La gota que finalmente condujo a la gran ruptura de Lily y James y la separación de Harry y Dylan se produjo hace dos semanas, cuando James llevó a Albus Dumbledore a la casa de Potter para hablar con ella sobre el futuro de los gemelos en el mundo mágico.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Había sido un día normal en la casa Potter. James estaba ausente en el trabajo, dejando a Lily para cuidar a los niños, y Lily había dejado a los mellizos para dormir en sus cunas en el cuarto de niños, y estaba empezando a preparar la cena, cuando James se apareció en la sala con Albus Dumbledore, para contarle los planes que se les ocurrieron involucrando a los chicos.

Lily siguió a los dos hombres a la sala, y se sentó en el sofá, y Albus inmediatamente comenzó a explicar lo que los Potter tenían que hacer para ver el futuro de Dylan como su salvador, y cómo necesitaban comenzar su entrenamiento tan pronto como posible para que esté preparado en el caso del regreso de Voldemort.

Al principio Lily estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero mientras más escuchaba de Dumbledore sobre lo que había que hacer con Dylan, más problemas le causaba, hasta que finalmente Albus sacó lo que deberían hacer con Harry. Albus había creído que sería mejor para los chicos enviar a Harry para ser criado por otra persona, para que Lily y James pudieran enfocar toda su atención en Dylan, mientras lo preparaban para lo que podría venir, y fue entonces cuando Lily finalmente se puso de pie.

\- ¡Ustedes están locos si creen que le voy a hacer eso a mi hijo! -Exclamó Lily enojada mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella con abierta incredulidad, después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir - ¡No voy a renunciar a Harry! -Grito Lily.

-Lily, sé razonable, solo estoy sugiriendo esto por el bien de Harry-dijo Albus en un tono apaciguador de abuelo, mientras miraba a la mujer más joven por un momento, luciendo un poco sorprendido de que ella no estuviera de acuerdo inmediatamente con sus planes-Con ustedes dos ocupados con Dylan, ninguno de los dos tendrá tiempo para Harry, y podría llevar al niño a estar celoso y resentido por el descuido-Dijo Albus

\- ¿Y crees que enviarlo lejos no lo dejará "celoso y resentido"?! Y no planeo "descuidarlo" como lo pones, director-Dijo Lily mientras miraba a Dumbledore por un momento, antes mirando hacia James en busca de apoyo pero no encontró ninguno- ¡Harry es tanto mi hijo como Dylan, y no tendré extraños que lo críen! -Dijo Lily.

-No será enviado a extraños. Estaba planeando enviarlo a casa de tu Hermana-Albus comenzó a decir solo para ser interrumpido por el grito indignado de Lily.

\- ¡¿Enviarlo a Petunia?! Por encima de mi Cadáver! Yo no dejaría ni siquiera cuidara de mi gato-Lily gritó, levantando la voz unos pocos decibelios con la noticia, ya que su rostro se sonrojó un poco de rabia-y mucho menos ¡Uno de mis bebés ! ¡Me odia tanto a mí como a todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia! -Grito Lily.

-Estoy segura de que tu hermana no es tan mala dices. Ella sigue siendo tu hermana-dijo Albus, mientras intentaba calmar a Lily-y una vez que le explicamos la situación, yo estoy seguro de que ella...

\- ¡No hay nada para explicarle a Petunia, porque Harry todavía no va! -Exclamó Lily, sus brazos ahora descansando sobre sus caderas mientras miraba desafiante a Dumbledore, antes de disparar a su esposo y enojada mirada-Se está quedando justo donde él pertenece, y nada va a cambiar eso! Lo criaremos junto a Dylan como un la familia debería-Termino de decir Lily.

-Lily, pensé que lo entendías. Dylan es el Niño que Vivió, y él va a necesitar toda tu atención, en los próximos años-dijo Albus mientras fruncía levemente el rostro mientras miraba a Lily-Si va a tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir si Voldemort regresa, Harry solo estará en el camino si se queda aquí, y solo será una distracción para James y para usted en lo que se necesita hacer para Dylan-Dijo Albus.

La frustración llenó a Lily mientras miraba de Dumbledore a James y de regreso, mientras su furia se acumulaba en su interior por el descaro que su antiguo director tenía al decirle qué hacer con sus hijos, antes de que finalmente se acercara a James que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación

\- ¡James, no me digas que realmente estás de acuerdo con él en esto! -Exclamó Lily, mientras lo miraba con abierta incredulidad mientras silenciosamente se atrevía a decir lo que esperaba no escucha-Harry es nuestro hijo, y realmente quieres despedirlo solo para que podamos enfocar nuestra atención en Dylan?! -Exclamo Lily.

-Lily, tienes que ver que es lo mejor. Dumbledore tiene razón sobre esto-James dijo mientras miraba a su esposa, encontrando su mirada fijamente por un momento antes de finalmente apartar la vista de ella-Después de todo lo que pasó, Dylan debería ser nuestra prioridad número uno en este momento, y Harry solo se interpondrá en el camino de qué se necesita hacer para Dylan-Dijo James.

Al escuchar las palabras salir de la boca de su esposo, Lily pudo sentir su corazón romper en un millón de pedazos, mientras miraba al extraño que había ocupado el lugar de su marido en los últimos dos meses. El James Potter que ella había llegado a conocer y amar no habría aceptado hacer algo como esto.

-"¿Qué le pasó a él? Él no es el mismo hombre con el que me casé. No quería creerlo, pero ha cambiado mucho desde esa noche"-Lily pensó para sí misma mientras miraba a James por un momento en silencio- "¿Cuándo empezaron a ser las cosas de esta manera en primer lugar?"-Pensó Lily.

Lily estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba hablando de nuevo hasta que escuchó su nombre, y miró al anciano por un momento, para verlo mirándola con una mirada expectante en su cara.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste, profesor?-Preguntó Lily, su voz sonaba rota mientras hablaba.

-Solo estaba diciendo que ahora que se ha decidido, comenzaré a hacer arreglos para enviar al joven Harry a tu Hermana-dijo Albus, creyendo que Lily finalmente estaba viendo las cosas a su manera-Cuando él viene a Hogwarts, tú y James pueden reclamar a él en tu familia si eliges hacerlo y...

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Dumbledore, podía sentir que su enojo comenzaba a acumularse, al darse cuenta de que su antiguo director ya había decidido que Harry ya estaba hecho, estuviera o no de acuerdo o no. Una rápida mirada en la dirección de James mostró que su esposo asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo con lo que el director estaba diciendo y fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión.

-Estás cometiendo un error, director. Nunca accedí a enviar a Harry lejos-dijo Lily, interrumpiendo el discurso de Albus, haciendo que los hombres volvieran su atención hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos-Ya te dije repetidas veces , que Harry no ir a mi hermana y su familia-Dijo Lily.

-Lily. Ya hemos pasado por esto-James comenzó a decir, solo para detenerse a media frase mientras Lily se ponía de pie y se volteaba y lo miraba por un momento- ¿Lily? -Dijo James confundido.

-Si ustedes dos van a insistir en que nos deshagamos de Harry, entonces les diré esto-Dijo Lily, con una mirada obstinada determinada mientras miraba a los dos hombres, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-Si Harry tiene que irse, entonces yo también iré. Obviamente ya que nadie por aquí lo quiere a él excepto a mí , así que lo llevaré y lo criaré sola sin ninguno de ustedes-Dijo Lily para impacto de ellos.

\- ¡Lily no seas ridícula! -James exclamó, abierta incredulidad en su voz ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-Te necesito, y también Dylan. No dejes que algo tan insignificante como esto te haga arruinar lo que tenemos juntos-Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, James supo al instante que eran lo incorrecto para decir, cuando Lily volvió su enojada mirada completamente sobre él una vez más. Tenía la sensación de que si esta era una de esas cosas de dibujos animados Muggle, en ese momento saldría vapor de las orejas de su esposa cuando ella comenzó a gritarle una vez más.

-Usted piensa que es "insignificante" abandonar a mi Bebe? James Potter, yo no voy a darle a Harry a cualquier persona-Lily siseó con los dientes apretados mientras su mirada se intensificaba mientras miraba a James desafiante-Pero si tú y el profesor Dumbledore van a intentar obligarme a elegir entre Harry y la felicidad de Dylan. Entonces, Escojo a Harry sin problemas-Dijo Lily.

-Ahora Lily, creo que estás siendo muy irracional-Albus dijo, sus ojos ya no parpadeaban cuando oyó lo que Lily acababa de decir, cuando se levantó y comenzó a alcanzar su brazo para evitar que se fuera, - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de esto un poco más...?

-Estoy harto de ser "razonable', Albus. No puedo creer lo tuyo. Ya fue bastante malo cuando James comenzó a descuidar a Harry los últimos dos meses, y nunca dije nada-espetó Lily mientras se movía. Fuera de Dumbledore alcanzo, antes de volver su mirada hacia el director, cuando una mirada entristecida momentáneamente reemplazó su expresión enojada, antes de que volviera con fuerza unos segundos después mientras continuaba hablando-Porque me convencí de que era la publicidad de Dylan como el Niño-Que-Vivió, y que iba a cambiar después de un tiempo. Pero lo que los dos me están diciendo que hacer ahora es el colmo! estoy a través con esta basura-Dijo Lily.

-Lily no sea así. No es que lo abandonemos para siempre-James suplicó mientras también se ponía de pie, y extendió la mano para agarrar las manos de Lily, solo para que ella alejara sus manos de él, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos por un momento, estremeciéndose un poco ante la fría mirada de disgusto que estaba ahora dándole-Es solo hasta que él comience la escuela en Hogwarts. Si quieres, podríamos tener más hijos más adelante si quieres, así que Dylan puede tener algunos compañeros de juego-Dijo James.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, James-dijo Lily mientras se apartaba de él, y se alejó unos pasos, mientras su mirada de enojo desaparecía por un momento, y fue reemplazada por una compasiva-Tengo cada la intención de tener más hijos, pero su padre simplemente no serás tú-Declaro Lily.

-Lily, ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? -James le preguntó que sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo ante sus palabras, mientras la miraba. La mirada que le estaba dando le recordó sus días en Hogwarts, cuando ella no le daba la hora, solo que esta parecía ser mucho peor-Mira, podemos resolver esto...

-No hay nada que "funcione", James. Ya no. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ya no quiero a tus hijos, James. Tus acciones de esta noche me han demostrado que serías un padre inepto a cualquier niño que podamos tener que no sea Dylan. Quiero el divorcio-Dijo Lily en voz baja mientras lo miraba fijamente, su mirada firme mientras se quitaba el anillo de bodas y se lo arrojaba a James que apenas logró atraparlo antes de golpearlo en la frente mientras continuaba mirando a Lily en shock-Ya que significa tanto para ti como para el mundo mágico, entonces puedes simplemente mantener Dylan, y criarlo para que sea el salvador del mundo mágico, y tomaré a Harry y lo criaré sola-Dijo Lily.

\- ¡Lily, no puedes hablar en serio! -James exclamó, sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras miraba a su esposa y vio la mirada decidida en su rostro, cuando extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo una vez más-Te necesitamos aquí. Dylan necesita a su madre-Dijo James.

-Y Harry necesita a su padre, pero no veo que eso suceda pronto. He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a quedarme por el bien de los chicos. Pero lo que me estás diciendo que haga ahora es la última gota. Si dejo que me convenzas para que le haga esto a Harry-dijo Lily con un ligero encogimiento de hombros una vez más, mientras le soltaba el brazo y comenzaba a alejarse de los dos hombres mientras Dirigiéndose a la entrada de la sala de estar-Nunca podré mirarme al espejo otra vez sin sentir remordimiento. Ve a buscar a otra mujer para que se case contigo, a quien no le importará soportar tu mierda, James. Harry y yo podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y encontrar a alguien que nos ame a los dos-Con esas últimas palabras, Lily no se molestó en esperar a que los dos hombres respondieran, antes de girar rápidamente sobre sus talones, subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Diez minutos después de que ella había salido de la sala de estar, James subió las escaleras después de ver a Albus en la puerta, y comenzó a golpear la habitación de Lily, suplicando que abrieran la puerta para poder hablar de su decisión, pero Lily se negó a abrir la puerta y le ordenó que se vaya.

James incluso recurrió a intentar lanzar el hechizo **Alohomora** en la puerta para tratar de abrirse paso a la fuerza a la fuerza, pero Lily había colocado más de tres potentes hechizos de bloqueo en la puerta por si intentaba algo así. Después de más de diez minutos de despotricar, James finalmente se dio por vencido y se fue a su propia habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Esa misma noche, Lily empacó un baúl de varios compartimentos y lo llenó con la mayor cantidad de sus pertenencias que pudo, antes de encogerlo y ponerlo en su bolso, luego entró a la habitación de los gemelos y empacó una pequeña maleta lleno de la ropa de bebé de Harry y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar antes de acercarse a las cunas Gemelas, deteniéndose frente a la cuna de Dylan por un momento mientras miraba hacia abajo a su forma dormida con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"Lamento tener que hacer esto cariño, pero es mejor para todos si solo tomo a Harry y me voy"-Lily pensó para sí misma mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde de la cuna para poder besar su frente más joven antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse directamente a la cuna de Harry-"Si nos quedamos, todo lo que James y yo haremos es luchar por los muchachos, y todos continuarán presionándome para que elija entre los dos"-Llamando a uno de los Elfos de la , le entregó una carta que había escrito para James, y dejó órdenes de vigilar a Dylan y ocuparse de todo lo que necesitara hasta que James se levantara por la mañana, y esperar más instrucciones. de James una vez que estaba despierto.

Una vez que el Elfo se había ido, sacó su varita mágica, llamó a uno de los Asientos para Bebes del armario y lo colocó en el suelo frente a la cuna de Harry, antes de darse la vuelta y tomar suavemente a Harry, levantándolo fuera de su cuna y lo colocó dentro del asiento del bebé.

Levantando el asiento del bebé y sosteniéndolo bajo un brazo, se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, deteniéndose justo afuera de la puerta del dormitorio, con su mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, por un momento para mirar la cuna de Dylan una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Final de Flashback.

* * *

Después de salir de la casa de Potter, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y se metió en una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante por la noche, y Lily se puso en contacto con Abogado Mágico y les pidió que iniciaran el proceso de divorcio. Una vez que recibió los documentos de divorcio junto con una cita en la corte sobre quién conseguiría los chicos, James intentó contactarla y visitar la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba para suplicarle que se quedara con él, y no seguir con el divorcio. Diciendo que podrían resolver las cosas, y que haría todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando ella se quedara con él, pero ella continuó rechazándolo.

Incluso Albus, Sirius y Remus le hicieron algunas visitas para tratar de convencerla de que se quedara con James, si no por el bien de James, sino por el bien de los chicos. Pero Lily se mantuvo firme en su decisión de divorciarse de él, y se negó a escuchar las sugerencias y argumentos de los demás sobre cómo debería manejar adecuadamente la situación.

Una semana después de recibir los documentos de divorcio, y después de que todos los intentos de intentar y reconciliarse con Lily habían fracasado miserablemente, James firmó a regañadientes los papeles y los envió al ministerio. En cuestión de horas, los dos estaban oficialmente divorciados a los ojos del mundo mágico.

El día de su cita en la corte para ver quién se llevaría a los muchachos, Lily recibió la custodia completa de Harry, mientras que James consiguió a Dylan. Sus abogados también le pidieron a James que firmara un contrato mágicamente vinculante con un acuerdo escrito para nunca intentar contactarse con ella o Harry, o tratar de llevarse a Harry por cualquier razón, a menos que Harry decidiera que quería encontrarse con él una vez que fuera mayor y lo invitara. a donde quiera que estuvieran viviendo, o arriesgarse a perder la custodia de Dylan, y Lily firmó un contrato similar con Dylan.

James también estableció una cuenta bancaria para Harry a nombre de Lily en Gringotts, con planes de depositar diez mil galeones por mes en la cuenta para que Lily y Harry tuvieran apoyo financiero para los próximos años, y algo de dinero para comprar los útiles escolares de Harry para cuando llegue el momento de que Asista a Hogwarts, a pesar de que Lily intenta rechazar la oferta de dinero.

Ahora que estaba libre de James Potter y de la fama que rodeaba su vida anterior, Lily no podía decidir adónde quería ir después, cuando salió del Caldero Chorreante y se mudó a un hotel Muggle.

No creía que fuera una buena idea permanecer en el mundo mágico, porque sabía que probablemente la abrumarían los admiradores de Dylan. Los periódicos ya habían tenido un día de campo que cubría su divorcio de James, haciéndole preguntas molestas sobre por qué se había divorciado de James, junto con un montón de otras preguntas embarazosas. Llegó al punto en que tuvo que amenazar con maldecir a todos antes de que la dejaran irse.

-"No puedo quedarme en Inglaterra nunca más. Harry y yo nunca tendremos un momento de paz si nos quedamos aquí" -pensó Lily en silencio mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a su gran baúl abierto, hurgando en las cosas que había empacado adentro, mientras miraba a su hijo como él durmió en la nueva cuna que ella había comprado hace unos días-"Luego existe el riesgo de que los Mortífagos nos encuentren y terminen lo que Voldemort comenzó. Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro y lejos de aquí ... '

Suspirando un poco, sacó sus manos del baúl, cerró la tapa y sacó una llave para cerrarla con llave. Luego sacó otra llave, la metió en la cerradura y la giró, y el tronco se sacudió un poco a medida que las cosas cambiaban. Volviendo a levantar la tapa, comenzó a mirar a través de la nueva sección que se había abierto en el baúl durante unos segundos antes de sacar un pequeño libro negro.

Este pequeño Libro era parte de la Herencia de sus Padres. Cuando fallecieron, Le dejaron la Casa y la Fortuna a Petunia, Mientras que ella tenia sus Propiedades. En el Libro, Decía donde estaban esas Propiedades. Aunque los Evans no eran una Familia muy conocida o famosa. Eran bastantes ricos, Teniendo algunas Compañías en el Extranjero y varias Propiedades.

Varias estaban en Gran Bretaña, Repartidas entre Escocia, Inglaterra e Irlanda. Otras en Europa, Como Francia o Suiza. Una que otra en América. Pensó en ir a Suiza, pero como la Única Escuela de ahí era el Instituto Durmstrang (2) descarto el País al Instante. No quería que su Bebe fuera a ese Instituto que Enseña Artes Oscuras y podría ser Peligroso.

Por ello, Mejor era Francia. Ahí estaba la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Una Academia famosa y con buena Historia. Grandes Magos y Brujas surgieron de esa Escuela, Como el Famoso Alquimista Nicolás Flamel (3). También estaba que ahí no había Discriminación por el Estatus de Sangre. Varios Mestizos asisten a esa Escuela, E incluso Hijos de un Mago/Bruja y una Criatura. Era la Única Escuela que los Aceptaba sin problemas, Su Directora era Mitad Gigante y también varias Estudiantes eran Parte Veela.

Ahí asistió una Buena Amiga suya. Apolline Delacour, Antes Apolline Beauté. Una Mitad Veela que conoció cuando visito Francia en el Verano de su Quinto Año. Aun se mantenían en contacto por Cartas y Lily era la Madrina de la Hija de Apolline Fleur, Una Tierna Niña de 4 Años.

Teniendo en cuenta esos puntos. Francia era la Mejor Opción para ella. Primero envió una Carta a Apolline para avisarle que iba a Mudarse a Francia y que necesitaba su Ayuda. Con gusto, Apolline iba ayudar a su Amiga y como su Marido era el Ministro de Magia Francés era sencillo preparar los Papeles para Lily y podía quedarse con ellos por unos Días mientras se Mudaba. Luego de recibir la Respuesta de Apolline, Lily transfirió su Dinero al Banco Magico Gringotts Francés, Eso no les molesto a los Duendes, Igualmente controlaban ambos Bancos.

* * *

-"No puedo creer que en realidad estoy haciendo esto? No debería haber molestado Apolline con mis problemas como este"-Lily pensó para sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana una vez más y hacia el cielo nocturno, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios por un momento-"Pero al menos finalmente podré volver a verlos a todos y presentarlos a Harry. Hace tiempo que no veo a la Pequeña Fleur, Me pregunto cuanto habra crecido"-Pensó Lily con una Pequeña Sonrisa al pensar en su Ahijada.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Lily se rompieron por el sonido de la voz de los asistentes de vuelo llamando por los altavoces.

\- {ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS, POR FAVOR, FIJE SUS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD Y DEVUELVA SUS SILLAS A LA POSICIÓN VERTICAL. ESTAREMOS ATERRIZANDO EN EL AEROPUERTO DENTRO DE LOS SIGUIENTES MINUTOS…} -Anuncio el Capitán.

Con un suspiro, Lily se acercó al asiento de Harry para ajustar su propio cinturón de seguridad para asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeto al asiento del bebé, antes de mover sus manos a su propio cinturón de seguridad y abrocharlo alrededor de su cintura, sentarse en su silla para esperar para que el avión aterrice

* * *

La Familia Delacour estaba en el Aeropuerto mientras esperaban que llegara el avión de Lily. Apolline estaba Impaciente, Estaba ansiosa de ver a su Vieja Amiga después de tanto Tiempo. Mientras que Fleur rebotaba de emoción al ver de nuevo a su "Tía Lily"

\- ¿Cuándo llegará ese avión? -Preguntó Apolline, mirando alrededor del aeropuerto en busca de alguien a quien culpar, antes de comenzar a toser fuerte- ¡Debería haber estado aquí hace al menos media hora! -Dijo Apolline.

-Calmate Cariño, El Avión no tardara mucho-Dijo el Monsieur Delacour, Alfred Delacour.

Cuando Apolline recibió una llamada de Lily, se alegró muchísimo al saber de su Amiga después de tanto Tiempo, pero tan pronto como escuchó su voz, supo que algo debía haber estado mal, porque incluso por teléfono había sonado como si hubiera sido llorando. No le llevó mucho tiempo sacar toda la historia de ella, e incluso ahora podía sentir ira llenándolo con lo que Lily le había dicho.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido entre ella y James, Apolline se sintió realmente enojada ya que todas sus especulaciones sobre James Potter habían sido confirmadas por sus acciones contra su esposa y su hijo.

A Apolline nunca le había gustado James Potter, incluso después de conocerlo unas semanas antes de casarse con Lily. Siempre había pensado que no era bueno para su Amiga, especialmente al leer algunas de las cartas que le había enviado sobre su escuela. En la mayoría de las cartas de Lily durante sus primeros días en Hogwarts, siempre se había quejado de la cantidad de idiota que era Potter, y de cómo siempre la intimidaba a ella y a algunos de los otros estudiantes de su escuela con su pequeña pandilla de amigos.

Así que tuvo que sorprenderse mucho cuando Lily regresó a su escuela en su último año solo para empezar a salir con Potter, y luego se casó con él unos meses después de la graduación, pero ella la apoyo en su decisión, y Apolline estuvo a su lado en la Boda. Ya que ella era la Madrina del Primer Hijo, Mientras que Alice era la del Segundo.

Después de enterarse de que iba Mudarse a Francia, prácticamente le ordenó que empacara todo lo que tenía consigo, y que tome el próximo vuelo a la ciudad de París con Harry y se quedara con ellos. Ella había discutido sobre eso, pero logró convencerla de que sería mejor Vivir con ellos durante un Tiempo mientras se acostumbraba a Francia.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve ese chico a lastimar a Lily y a Harry de esta manera? No me importa cuáles fueron sus motivos, ellos no se merecían esto-Apolline se enfureció en silencio para sí misma mientras miraba por un momento, aún resoplaba un poco mientras fruncía levemente sus facciones.

Justo en ese momento anunciaron la llegada de los aviones de Lily, y Apolline se obligó a relajarse mientras esperaban a que Lily bajara del avión, y cinco minutos después ellos vieron a la familiar pelirroja que entraba por la puerta con una bolsa colgada del hombro. , mientras empujaba una carriola que tenía a un niño completamente despierto sentado en ella y observaba su nuevo entorno con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al instante, Fleur salio corriendo a abrazar a su Madrina, Mientras que Apolline y Alfred se acercaban a ellos.

-Alfred, Apolline, Es bueno verlos después de tanto Tiempo-Saludo Lily alegre.

\- ¿Y yo que? ¿No me extrañaste? -Preguntó Fleur jalando levemente el Vestido de Lily. Solo para recibir una Caricia en la Cabeza y un Beso en la Frente de parte de Lily.

-A ti también. ¿Como no podría Extrañar a mi Ahijada? -Dijo Lily.

\- ¿Ahora dónde está mi Ahijado? Quiero verlo después de tanto tiempo-Dijo Apolline

-Está bien-dijo Lily, mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a la carriola de Harry, y con cuidado levantó al niño de su silla y lo llevó a Apolline- Apolline conoce a tu Ahijado, Harry James Evans-Dijo Lily.

\- ¿Evans? -Preguntó Alfred, su cabeza ladeándose hacia un lado en cuestión con su apellido.

-Cuando mi nombre cambió legalmente a Evans, también cambié el apellido de Harry-Lily dijo, mientras un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de sus labios mientras sostenía a Harry en sus brazos-No quería tener que lidiar con ninguna complicación más adelante sobre su apellido-Dijo Lily.

\- ¿Así que este es Harry? Se parece mucho a ti ¿Puedo abrazarlo? -Preguntó Fleur.

-Eso tendrá que depender de Harry-dijo Lily mientras miraba a su hijo por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia su padrino, mientras ligeramente giraba a su hijo en sus brazos para que pudiera ver mejor a Fleur-Se vuelve bastante tímido con los extraños-Harry se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa de su madre, mientras ella lo cargaba, y miró con curiosidad a la Niña.

Cuando Fleur comenzó a buscarlo, Harry se acercó a ella con una mano. Al ver que Harry quería ir a Apolline, Lily se lo entregó a su Ahijada, quien gentilmente tomó al niño en sus brazos y colocó a Harry en su regazo con el niño frente a él, mientras el dúo se miraba unos segundos, como el Bebe levantó sus manos para tocar la cara de Fleur por un momento, haciendo que Fleur se riera y le comentara a Lily que solo sonrió.

-Parece que le agradas-Dijo Lily.

-Siento interrumpir su Reunión, pero debemos regresar a la Mansión-Dijo Alfred-Debes estar cansada por el Viaje-Dijo Alfred a Lily.

-Claro, Vamos-Dijo Lily y junto a Harry y los Delacour partieron.

Este era el Comienzo de la Nueva Vida de Lily y Harry Evans.

* * *

(1) Debido a que los gemelos fraternos, o dicigóticos, son 2 óvulos diferentes fertilizados, generalmente desarrollan 2 sacos amnióticos separados, 2 placentas y 2 estructuras de soporte. Los gemelos idénticos, o monocigóticos, pueden o no compartir el mismo saco amniótico, dependiendo de cuán temprano se divide en 2 el único óvulo fertilizado.

(2) Se cree que Durmstrang van los que son de Europa del Norte. Como: Alemania, Suecia o Noruega. Este se debe por la Ropa que llevan, Esta hecha para soportar el Frío. Los de Inglaterra o Irlanda también pueden Ir, Ya que Lucius planeaba mandar a Draco ahí.

(3) Por si no sabían. Nicolás Flamel y su Esposa asistieron a Beauxbatons. Demostrando que esa Escuela no es solo para Mujeres.

Espero que le hayan gustado el Primer Capitulo de mi Nueva Historia. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Hasta la otra, Adios


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Guz14tcraft** : Me alegra que te gustara. Intentare Publicarla seguido.

 **ShirayGaunt** : Me alegra que te gustara. Y si es bueno que al menos 1 de ellos tenga Mente.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

 **Dawyken** : Gracias. Puede ser esa Pareja.

-La Pareja de Harry no es decidida. Puede ser cualquiera, Menos Ginny. Comenten cual quieren que sea su pareja.

-Como con Harry, Lily tampoco tiene Pareja. Comenten cual quieren que sea.

-Como dije antes, Harry no es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Entonces, No esperen que más adelante se revele que Harry es el Verdadero NQV, porque no lo es.

-La razón porque escogí Beauxbatons, Es porque desde hace tiempo quería hacer un Harry asistiendo a esa Escuela y tome la Oportunidad cuando la vi.

-Ademas de la Cicatriz que tiene, Harry no tienen ninguna Conexión con Voldy. Tampoco habla Pársel.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

" **Llámame Evans"**  
 **"Capitulo II"**  
 **"Nueva Vida"**

* * *

29 de julio de 1985, Mansión Potter, Inglaterra.

* * *

James Potter estaba sentado en la silla de su sala de estar, sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa, y vio las llamas parpadear ante él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino del vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro fuerte. James era un Mago y un soltero, que vivía solo en la Mansión Familiar con su hijo de cuatro años, Dylan Potter. Dylan era considerado el salvador de los mundos mágicos porque había logrado hacer lo que nadie más había podido hacer al derrotar al señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort, cuando Dylan tenía solo quince meses. Dylan había sido parte de un grupo de gemelos nacidos la noche del 31 de julio de 1981, y Dylan tenía un hermano mayor llamado Harry, que era mayor que Dylan por diez.

Hace Tres años atrás, después de una gran pelea con su ahora Ex-Esposa, Lily Evans-Potter, sobre cómo había estado tratando a Harry desde el ataque de Voldemort, Lily había empacado sus cosas y se había ido llevando a Harry con quién sabe dónde, después divorciándose de él, y James no había tenido noticias de ninguno desde entonces.

-"No puedo creer que realmente han pasado tres años desde que Lily me dejó. Me pregunto cómo están haciendo Harry y ella estos días"-James pensó en silencio para sí mismo mientras dejaba escapar otro fuerte suspiro de irritación, mientras se recostaba en su silla, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando alcanzaba con una de la mano para pasar sus dedos a través de su desordenado cabello negro-"y no he escuchado ni una palabra de ella en todo este tiempo. Bueno espero que cuando llegue el momento para los chicos para ir a Hogwarts puedo verla cuando ella trae al Callejón Diagon Harry"-Pensó James.

* * *

Flashback: 16 de enero de 1982.

* * *

James se despertó esa mañana al sonido de la alarma de su reloj, y automáticamente pasó por su rutina habitual de prepararse para trabajar en el ministerio como Auror. Refunfuñando un poco, de mala gana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al baño contiguo para afeitarse, y tomar una ducha rápida, antes de salir del baño con solo una toalla.

Mientras se secaba la toalla, su mente volvía a los acontecimientos de las noches anteriores, mientras recordaba lo enojada que Lily había estado cuando tanto Dumbledore como él se le habían acercado para enviar a Harry para que pudieran concentrarse todo el tiempo en Dylan, y su respuesta a su sugerencia lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Todavía no podía creerlo cuando Lily anunció repentinamente que quería divorciarse de él, cuando los dos hombres se negaron a escucharla cuando ella se negó a aceptar enviar a Harry lejos, diciendo que estaba harta de cómo iba todo. entre ellos, y cómo había estado tratando a Harry desde el ataque, y que decirle que sería bueno para todos los involucrados regalarle a Harry a su hermana de todas las personas era la gota que colmó el vaso.

Lily había despotricado contra los dos hombres por casi diez minutos o más antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la sala de estar y subir a su habitación, y la casa hizo eco con el sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo cerrada de golpe.

James sabía que los dos habían tenido problemas en su matrimonio desde la noche en que Voldemort atacó a su familia y Dylan había sido declarado el salvador de su mundo, pero a pesar de sus acusaciones sobre cómo trataba a los niños, realmente no vio nada mal con lo que estaba haciendo en la forma en que manejaba a Harry, y sus argumentos consiguientes los habían llevado a los dos a dormir en habitaciones separadas durante las últimas semanas, y apenas diciendo más que unas pocas palabras cuando estaban en la Misma habitación.

En lo que respecta a James y Dumbledore, el joven Harry simplemente estaba en el camino de lo que había que hacer para asegurarse de que Dylan estuviera preparado para la posibilidad de que Voldemort volviera, pero Lily no estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que Harry merecía ser tan una gran parte de su familia como Dylan. Cuando Dumbledore sacó el tema de enviar a Harry a vivir a otra parte, diciendo que sería una distracción para Lily y James, una que podría ponerlo en peligro si se quedaba con ellos. Dumbledore también le dijo que, debido a que tanto James como Lily tendrían que dedicar todo su tiempo a preparar a Dylan para que estuviese listo en caso de que

Voldemort regresara, Harry probablemente terminaría descuidado, y podría ponerse celoso y resentido por la atención. Dylan recibiría a lo largo de los años, y que enviar a Harry lejos aseguraría que eso no sucediera. Después de escuchar la explicación, James había aceptado el plan, decidiendo que enviar a Harry fuera una buena idea, especialmente si era para ayudar a los Caras Ligeros, y creía que Lily estaría de acuerdo una vez que le explicaran las cosas, pero después del último Por la noche, James se había preocupado por lo que Lily le había dicho que iba a hacer. No quería creer que hablaba en serio sobre lo que había dicho, y esperaba que después de una buena noche de sueño se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para haber cambiado de opinión sobre dejarlo.

-"No puedo creer que Lily sea tan irracional. ¿Qué está pensando al decir que quiere divorciarse de mí?"-James pensó enojado consigo mismo mientras se ponía su túnica sobre su ropa normal mientras se preparaba para el trabajo, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro de irritación mientras se enderezaba la túnica por un momento mientras estaba de pie frente a un espejo de pared de cuerpo entero-"¡Estoy seguro de que nuestro matrimonio no ha empeorado tanto que ha llegado a esto! Tal vez después de que se haya calmado un poco, estará dispuesta a escuchar razones sobre Harry y quedarse aquí con nosotros y con Dylan"-Pensó James siendo positivo.

Cuando entró en la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido, había esperado ver a Lily alimentar a los mellizos como siempre lo hacía, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a uno de los Elfos Domésticos dándole el desayuno a Dylan, sin Lily o Harry a la vista.

Una rápida mirada a la estufa reveló que otro Elfo estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno en la estufa, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de James fue que la comida parecía suficiente para una sola persona en lugar de dos, y la mesa de la cocina también para una persona. Preocupado ahora, James se volvió hacia Quistis, el Elfo Doméstico que estaba alimentando a Dylan y exigió saber dónde estaban su esposa y su hijo mayor, y por qué Lily no estaba cuidando a Dylan, cuando Quistis levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y lo vio cuando se acercaba.

\- ¡Buenos días, Maestro James! ¿Cómo durmió el maestro anoche? -Quistis exclamó alegremente, sonriendo alegremente a su amo mientras colocaba el plato de comida de Dylan y señaló con el dedo a una de las sillas del comedor para empujarla hacia atrás para él-Por favor tome asiento, y el desayuno estará listo para usted pronto-Pidió el Elfo.

-Quistis, ¿Por qué estás cuidando a Dylan esta mañana? -Demandó James mientras se sentaba a regañadientes en la silla ofrecida, mientras miraba cómo Quistis volvía su atención hacia Dylan quien ahora le hacía enojos a ella por haber dejado de alimentarlo- ¿Dónde están Lily y Harry, y por qué Lily no está cuidando a Dylan? -Preguntó James.

-La señora Lily empacó todas sus pertenencias y se fue tarde anoche con el Maestro Harry, Maestro James-Quistis dijo simplemente mientras tomaba de la boca lo que quedaba de la comida para bebés de Dylan, y dejaba el plato de comida y limpiaba la cara con una toalla húmeda para limpiar la cara de Dylan-ella me dejó a cargo de las necesidades del Maestro Dylan hasta te despertaste esta mañana para darme más órdenes-Respondió el Elfo.

\- ¡¿Ella hizo qué?! -James gritó, su arrebato sorprendió a todos en la cocina y causó que Dylan estallara en fuertes sollozos- ¿Por qué demonios se fue? ¿Te dijo dónde iba? -Preguntó James.

-La Señora no me dijo por qué se iba, solo que tuvo que irse anoche-dijo Quistis simplemente, mientras trataba de calmar a Dylan, antes de mirar al anciano Potter por un momento, mirando a los sorprendidos Míralo a la cara mientras ella continuaba hablando, mientras sacaba la carta que Lily había dejado atrás y se la entregaba a James-y ella me dijo que te diera esta carta para que la leyeras-Dijo Quistis-

James arrebató la carta de las manos de Quistis, y después de escanear la línea individual del sobre, reconoció la letra de Lily. Rápidamente se puso de pie, echó la silla hacia atrás, y estuvo a punto de derribarla cuando se levantó, se giró para salir de la cocina y se dirigió a su estudio.

Una vez dentro, caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el otro lado, mientras rasgaba el sobre y sacaba la carta que Lily le había dejado.

 _Querido James:_

 _Cuando recibas esta carta, ya me habré ido. He empacado y reducido todas mis cosas y me llevo a Harry y conseguiré una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, y me pondré en contacto con un abogado para iniciar el proceso de divorcio lo antes posible. No te molestes en venir al Caldero Chorreante para tratar de convencerme de que no te deje, porque_ _he tomado una decisión y absolutamente nada de lo que dices o haces me hará volver contigo después de lo que Dumbledore y tú trataron de hacer anoche.  
_ _¡Tanto tú como Dumbledore han ido demasiado lejos esta vez al sugerir que envíe incluso a uno de mis hijos, especialmente a mi hermana de todas las personas! Usted sabe cómo es petunia, y sin embargo, que le sigue de acuerdo con Dumbledore y tratar de insistir en que lo enviamos a su familia sólo para sacarlo de la manera?! Me niego por completo a enviar a ninguno de mis bebés a vivir con Petunia, o cualquier otra persona para ese asunto, por cualquier motivo. Merece ser criado y amado por su propia familia y, como parece que ya no lo quieres más, me lo llevaré y criaré por mi cuenta si es necesario.  
_ _Estaba casi dispuesto a darle a este matrimonio una segunda oportunidad por el bien de los niños, pero después de anoche me niego rotundamente a seguir viviendo con un_ _hombre que piensa que está bien abandonar a un niño en favor de otro, solo porque el otro niño es más famoso . Si así es como tratas a Harry ahora, entonces me aterroriza pensar siquiera en cómo tratarías a otros niños que pudiéramos tener en el futuro si hubiéramos permanecido juntos.  
_ _Sé que puede parecer que estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo aquí dejándote a ti y a Dylan, pero no lo hago. Amo a Dylan tanto como amo a Harry y lo llevaría conmigo si creyera que puedo, pero sé que tendría problemas si intentara llevarlo con nosotros gracias a su nuevo papel como el Niño que Vivió, entonces yo ' Lo dejo con usted para que levante usted mismo como mejor le parezca, mientras que criaré a Harry solo.  
_ _Como te dije anoche, una vez que el divorcio se cumpla planeo alejar a Harry de todo lo que está sucediendo. No pelearé contigo por la custodia de Dylan, siempre y cuando nos dejes solos a Harry y a mí.  
_ _Así que terminaré esta carta diciendo adiós y buena suerte en lo que el futuro les traiga a ustedes y a Dylan._

 _Atentamente,_ _Lily Evans._

-"¡No puede hablar en serio! Ella me está gastando una broma solo para vengarse de mí por la noche anterior"-James pensó desesperadamente para sí mismo, ya que se negó a que Lily realmente lo hubiera dejado, cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta del armario y los cajones solo para encontrarlos vacíos de sus pertenencias-"Probablemente regresará en un par de horas y nosotros vamos a tener una buena risa y..."-Mientras miraba a su alrededor, se volvió para mirar la cama otra vez, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio el anillo de bodas de Lily sobre la mesita de noche, y rápidamente caminó hacia la mesita de noche y la agarró y miró con incredulidad un momento antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

Una vez que estuvo abajo, corrió de nuevo a su biblioteca, mientras gritaba a Quistis que lo había encontrado en la biblioteca con un fuerte estallido justo cuando James estaba encendiendo un fuego en la chimenea. Tan pronto como el Elfo Doméstico apareció ante él con un fuerte estallido, James le dijo que siguiera cuidando a Dylan hasta que regresara, con suerte con Lily y Harry a cuestas, y el Elfo Domestico rápidamente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento a su comando antes de desaparecer una vez más.

Haciendo una rápida llamada a la oficina, James llamó y dijo que no podría ir a trabajar ese día debido a una emergencia familiar que tenía que tratar inmediatamente, y se le dio el día libre al instante. Una vez que cortó la conexión, James agarró un poco de Polvo Floo y lo arrojó a la chimenea mientras gritaba el nombre del Caldero Chorreante y desapareció en un estallido de llamas verdes cuando se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante para recuperar a su esposa.

Una vez que llegó al Caldero Chorreante, se dirigió instantáneamente al propietario y le preguntó si Lily se había registrado, y le dijeron que estaba reservada en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Una vez que recibió el número de su habitación, se apresuró a subir las escaleras y comenzó a golpear la puerta del dormitorio durante unos minutos antes de que Lily abriera la puerta de par en par.

Lily todavía estaba profundamente dormida en la cama después de una noche ajetreada con Harry, la había mantenido despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y estaba irritable como un infierno por que la golpeara la puerta, y luego de lanzar un rápido hechizo de silenciamiento alrededor de Harry. para que el ruido no lo despertara, se levantó de la cama, se puso su albornoz y se dirigió a la puerta para hablar de quién molestaba tan temprano en la mañana.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, con un mordaz comentario en sus labios por su intruso, sus palabras habían muerto en sus labios tan pronto como vio quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y hubiera cerrado la puerta de un golpe. de nuevo en la cara de James si no hubiera metido el pie en la entrada justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse de golpe, lo que le hizo soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, lo que hizo que Lily tirara la puerta de regreso a casa para soltar su pie.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, James se abrió paso hacia la habitación antes de que Lily pudiera cerrarla sobre él otra vez, y él exigió saber lo que estaba pensando al irse en medio de la noche así con Harry, y exigió que ella regresa a la Mansión Potter lo más pronto posible, y Lily se negó inmediatamente a decirle que lo había dejado y que no tenía intención de volver con él por ningún motivo.

Los dos se lanzaron a un argumento a gran escala, que duró más de una hora, con ambos discutiendo sobre por qué se había ido en primer lugar, con James diciéndole que no estaba siendo razonable con respecto a todo, e incluso se estaba yendo para contar lo egoísta que era al dejar tanto a él como a Dylan atrás y todo por Harry. Él le dijo que si ella estaba tan en contra de enviar a Harry a los Dursley, entonces él estaba seguro de que uno de sus amigos estaría más que dispuesto a llevarlo y cuidarlo hasta que pudieran venir y en unos Años, una vez que Dylan estaba bien preparado y ya no necesitaría toda su atención, podían llevarlo de vuelta.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, James se dio cuenta de que estaban equivocados al recordar lo que había dicho la carta de Lily, cuando de repente sintió un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su cara donde Lily acababa de decir lo abofeteó.

Mientras estaba allí, Lily sacó su Varita y amenazó con Hechizarlo si él no abandonaba su habitación de hotel en ese momento, y le informó que estaba contactando a un abogado de divorcio mágico más tarde ese día para que puedan terminar su matrimonio tan pronto como sea posible. No mucho después de esa confrontación, James recibió los documentos de divorcio un día después, junto con una audiencia en la corte para quién obtiene la custodia de los niños.

Al principio, James se había negado a firmar los documentos de divorcio, negándose a creer que ella realmente estaría dispuesta a seguir adelante con todo el asunto, buscando más tiempo, mientras continuaba intentando múltiples intentos de hablar con Lily de nuevo para tratar de obtener ella para ver la razón y volver a él, pero Lily se negó a hablar con él en absoluto. Si lo veía en el Callejón Diagon, ella se aseguraba de evitarlo a toda costa.

Incluso Remus, Sirius y Albus habían tratado de ayudarlo yendo a hablar con ella, pero ella ignoró todos sus intentos y se rehusó a retractarse en su decisión de dejar a James y partir con Harry.

Después de una semana y media de tener sus intentos de reconciliación con Lily y lograr que ella lo escuchara se encontraron con el fracaso, James finalmente se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio sobre querer dejarlo, y firmó involuntariamente los documentos de divorcio y envió ellos en el Ministerio, y en cuestión de horas los dos se divorciaron oficialmente a los ojos del mundo mágico. En la audiencia de custodia, James no dio una pelea, ya que aceptó otorgarle a Lily la custodia total de Harry, criarlo de la forma que quisiera mientras ganara la custodia de Dylan.

Antes de que terminara la audiencia, el juez le ordenó que firmara un contrato mágico vinculante que el abogado de Lily había elaborado diciendo que no trataría de ponerse en contacto con Harry, a menos que Harry mismo decidiera que quería reunirse con él y realmente lo invitó. donde sea que estuvieran viviendo, o incluso tratar de llevarse a Harry

por cualquier razón en el futuro previsible, James se arriesgó a perder la custodia de Dylan a Lily si rompía lo que figuraba en el contrato, mientras que Lily también firmó un contrato similar que establece las mismas cosas en el caso de Dylan.

A pesar de las protestas de Lily de que no quería nada más de él, James insistió en pagar la manutención para que ella y Harry tuvieran algún tipo de apoyo financiero a lo largo de los años, y abrió una cuenta bancaria en Gringotts para Harry en nombre de Lily, con un depósito mensual de diez mil galones en la cuenta cada mes para que Harry tuviera algo de dinero para comprar útiles escolares cuando llegara el momento de ir a Hogwarts. Después de que terminó la audiencia judicial, Lily dejó que James se despidiera de Harry mientras ella se despedía con lágrimas de Dylan, antes de que finalmente se alejara y simplemente saliera de sus vidas con Harry en sus brazos, y James nunca volvió a ver a ninguno desde entonces.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Después del divorcio, Lily parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro con Harry, y nadie en el Mundo Mágico del Reino Unido sabía dónde podría haber ido, a excepción de Remus Lupin, que todavía se mantenía en contacto con ella después de que ella se había ido. Remus era solo uno de los Merodeadores que todavía se preocupaba lo suficiente por Lily y Harry como para querer seguir siendo parte de sus vidas, y estaba en contacto con Lily a través de Cartas a través de Búhos, y no le diría a nadie más dónde estaba si le preguntaban.

Durante una de sus visitas a Gringotts James para hacer un depósito en la cuenta que había abierto para Lily y Harry, descubrió por los Duendes que Lily tenía todo el dinero que depositó en la cuenta para ser transferido automáticamente a otra cuenta que ella se había abierto cerca de donde ella vivía ahora.

Al principio, James pensó que Lily podría haber estado usando el dinero después de todo si lo había transferido, pero luego recibió un extracto bancario de los Duendes que mostraba que a pesar de que el dinero se transfería a otra cuenta, los Registros siempre mostraban que la cantidad de dinero almacenada en la bóveda nunca disminuyó, independientemente de la cantidad de dinero que le pusiera, lo que significaba que Lily nunca tocó ni siquiera una parte del dinero de la pensión alimenticia.

Casi todos los otros amigos de Lily en el Mundo de los Magos habían sido asesinados durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort, o mientras que otros le habían dado la espalda completamente por dejar atrás a James y Dylan.

Después de que el divorcio se había finalizado, James, con dos amigos restantes, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, se mudaron a la mansión Potter para ayudar a James a cuidar a Dylan y entrenarlo para lo que se esperaba de él cuando llegara el momento. Tanto James como Sirius echaron a perder a Dylan, dándole al niño todo lo que quería y distrayéndolo cada vez que preguntaba por Lily y Harry, hasta que Dylan finalmente dejó de preguntar después de dos meses, aparentemente olvidándose de su madre y hermano desaparecidos como su padre y tíos pasó todo su tiempo con él.

Había pasado casi medio año después de que Lily y Harry se hubieran ido de casa, James había tenido una pelea con uno de sus viejos amigos de la escuela, Remus Lupin, que había sido nombrado como el Padrino de Dylan en el nacimiento de los niños, y el Hombre Lobo estaba molesto cómo habían pasado las cosas entre él y Lily, y Remus había desaprobado abiertamente cómo había elegido criar a Dylan.

Durante la discusión, Remus había anunciado que nunca había aprobado realmente cómo James y Sirius habían manejado toda la situación con Lily y Harry, y realmente le había contado a Sirius sobre cómo había estado tratando a Harry en los meses desde que Voldemort atacó, diciéndole al Animago Perro que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por descuidar a su Ahijado, y tratarlo como si ya no fuera importante, antes de contarle a James sobre su propio tratamiento sobre Harry.

Mientras Remus le gritaba a James, Sirius intervino y se puso de pie para James, diciéndole a Remus que no había nada de malo en cómo estaban criando a Dylan, y que Remus había reaccionado exageradamente, el Trío había discutido durante horas después.

Al final, la pelea había llegado al punto de ruptura en la relación anterior con los Merodeadores, cuando se intercambiaron palabras de enojo entre el grupo y su amistad terminó.

Remus decidió reducir sus pérdidas con la situación, empacó sus pertenencias y abandonó la mansión enojado aún con sus dos amigos, y su amistad se había roto desde entonces, a pesar de los intentos de James y Sirius de disculparse. A pesar de que su Madre y su Hermano se hubieran Ido y luego su Padrino. Dylan seguía igual, Como si no notara su Ausencia.

Dylan se hizo amigo de los niños Weasley, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y pasando el rato con la familia cuando no estaba entrenando con los adultos, y era el mejor Amigo de los Gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, a quien se llevaba bien con un Mucho mejor que su hermano menor, Ron, y su hermana Ginny, que simplemente lo asustaron con su constante adoración al héroe. El trío siempre se metía en problemas con bromas u otros tipos de travesuras cuando los tres estaban juntos.

Además de Fred y George, algunos de los otros mejores amigos de Dylan fueron Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy.

Como la familia Longbottom era amiga de los Potter desde hacía tiempo, la abuela de Neville algunas veces lo llevaba a la casa de Potter para jugar con Dylan y hacer compañía al otro chico, y para quitarle el pelo a Neville durante unas horas mientras atendía sus negocios. , aunque nunca lo admitiría como la razón para dejar a Neville en Potter. Los dos muchachos se habían pegado de inmediato y se hicieron buenos amigos a lo largo de los años.

Poco después de la caída de Voldemort hace años, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban preocupados por el futuro de su hijo, y no querían que terminara siendo obligado a unirse a Voldemort en caso de que el Señor Oscuro volviera alguna vez, así que fueron a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda y se unió a la Orden del Fénix como espías del lado de la Luz.

Cuando están en público, los Malfoys aún se dan a conocer sobre la superioridad de sangre pura entre sus amigos de sangre pura para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismos que algo era diferente de ellos, pero cuando estaban en privado y con personas que conocían la verdad sobre ellos, mostraban de quién estaban realmente, y tanto él como Dylan se hicieron amigos rápidamente después de un tiempo.

En el Cuarto Cumpleaños de los Hermanos, Dumbledore llamó a James a su oficina y le informó que la Profesora McGonagall había recibido una Carta de Lily que decía que Harry ya había sido aceptado en otra Escuela de Magia donde vivían, y que no estaría asistiendo a Hogwarts pronto.

Después de escuchar las noticias, James se enojó con la idea de que Harry no viniera a Hogwarts. No parecía natural que Harry no viniera a Hogwarts, ya que en la historia de su familia, los Potter siempre habían ido a Hogwarts para estudiar, y él creía que ella solo estaba haciendo esto para vengarse de él por lo que sucedió entre ellos hace años.

Después de hablar un poco más con Dumbledore, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que tratar de ponerse en contacto con Lily y hacer que escuchara razonar sobre dónde Harry iba a hacer su Educación Mágica, y dejaron la oficina del director a través de la llave del puerto.

Una vez que estuvo en casa, James corrió a su oficina, donde inmediatamente comenzó a escribirle una carta a Lily, exigiéndole saber qué diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo al no enviar a Harry a Hogwarts, donde pertenecía, luego estuvo más que dispuesto a ir a buscar a Harry para que le trajera los útiles escolares de Hogwarts.

Por primea vez en Años, Lily contesto la Carta de James. Diciendo que aunque fuera su Padre Biológico, El no tenia Jurisdicción para decidir donde iba Estudiar Harry. También, El no podía buscar a Harry sin su Permiso o el de Harry. Diciendo que los dejaran en paz, Termino abruptamente la Carta. Para no volverse a comunicarse en Años.

* * *

31 de Julio de 1985, Mansión Delacour, Francia.

* * *

La Vida de Lily y Harry en Francia era muy buena. Ella, Obtuvo un Trabajo como Maestra de Estudios Non-Magique (No-Mágicos en Francés) en la Academia Beauxbatons. Incluso recibió permiso de la Directora Maxime para llevar a Harry con ella. Siendo el Adorable Bebe que es, El llamo la atención de todas las Chicas de la Escuela. Rápidamente Lily se transformo en la Maestra Favorita de los Alumnos y e Años podría ser la Sub-Directora, Ya que la Actual, Estaba a punto de retirarse.

Había Malos Momentos, pero eran Escasos y Raros. Ya que, Varias Familia Sangre Pura no aceptaban que Lily sea una Madre Soltera, pero eran en minoría y no importaba su Atención. Pasaba gran parte de su Tiempo en la Mansión Delacour, pero igualmente tenía una Casa Propia, y en ella había algunos Elfos Domésticos que la cuidaban.

Hoy mismo, Era el Cumpleaños de Harry y se estaba Celebrando en la Mansión Delacour. Algunos Amigos de los Delacour estaban, También las Amigas de Fleur, La Directora Maxime y algunos Estudiantes de Beauxbatons.

La Fiesta, En si fue breve. Harry obtuvo varios Regalos. Unos Libros sobre Encantamientos de la Directora Maxime, Dulces de los Estudiantes de Beauxbatons, Una Escoba de parte del Monsieur Delacour, Juguetes de Apolline, Una Pulsera de Fleur y para su Deleite. Un Huevo de algún Animal de parte de Lily. Este, Fue un Regalo que encargo de un Experto, Cuando naciera, Estaría ligado a Harry y seria su Familiar. Solo falta esperar y ver que sale. Ella esperaba que no fuera ninguna Clase de Dragón o un Reptil.

Después de la Fiesta. Lily tuvo un Presentimiento. Que pasara algo en el Futuro. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

* * *

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo 2 de mi Nueva Historia. Comenten que les pareció o lo que les pedí.

Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
